A Forbidden Love
by SimplyxMe
Summary: High Class Society girl meets team, falls in love, Daddy doesn't approve. (thats a really short summary)
1. Default Chapter

Hi-this is my first fanfic, and I have no idea how I got this idea I just did, it's a love story but it'll have some action and drama more into the plot. This chapter is sort of an intro. Please review, it would help me....ALOT  
  
Disclaimer:: I own everything you don't recognize!  
  
Chapter1  
  
They thought she had it all, but they were all so wrong. She wiped her tear stained face. She sat on her balcony, looking at the people below her. But now no matter how gorgeous or wealthy she was, she was still heart broken. She readjusted the way she was sitting on the wicker chair and picked up the gossip magazine that had been lying on the table next to her. She began to read...  
  
A Royal Split After 8 months of what seemed like the picture perfect relationship 21- year old Prince William of England, and 20- year old Italian Vineyard/Winery Heiress Juliette Verrecchia called it splits. Their relationship seemed as if it would last, a Prince and a stunningly beautiful girl that had a high name in society, the story made all the tabloids, while it lasted. The Prince's representatives refused to comment of the split but a close friend of Verrecchia claimed the split was "mutual and amicable".  
  
She began to cry, 'Mutual and amicable my ass' she thought to herself. 'They think I'm the epitome of perfection, they are so wrong' she thought. The sky over her apartment began to cloud and she grabbed the magazine shut her balcony door and entered her apartment. It was a small apartment but it was enough for her, she had moved when she was 18 from her grandparent's vineyard on the outskirts of Rome to this cozy little apartment in the heart of Milan where she hoped to pursue a career in fashion. But just like everything else in her life her hopes and dreams were falling apart.  
  
She went to her bathroom and slowly stripped herself of her clothes, first her sweatpants, then her tank top. She sat on the edge of her bathtub wearing only her underwear watching the water from the faucet fill up the huge tub. When the water reached the top, she removed her underwear and entered the bathtub submerging her body under the warm water. 'Pull yourself together' she thought to herself. She took a long bath, until her skin began to resemble a prune. She pulled the plug and slowly the water drained out leaving her wet body alone in the tub. She grabbed a towel from a rack and stepped out of the tub toweling herself dry, as she looked up she caught a glance of the mirror. She hated mirrors, more than anything in the world, which was strange for someone as beautiful as her. Her wet light brown her clung to her back and her green eyes seemed more dull the ever. Her tanned skin had become pale because she hadn't left her apartment for days.  
  
She walked back into her bedroom and opened her dresser. She slowly put on a pair of lacy underwear and a huge sweatshirt that had belonged to her brother. She lay down on her bed, attempting to drown out her worries and emotions in a deep slumber. She was fighting to keep her eyed open when her phone suddenly rang.  
  
"Ehi" [hey] she asked sleepily into the phone "Ciao l'amore come sta lei" [Hello my love, how are you?] her mother's voice came through her phone receiver  
  
'Fucking great she thought, all I need my nosy mother' she thought as she cursed silently.  
  
"Ho sentito ciò che è successo" [I heard what happened] her mother said over the phone. "E lí nessuno nel mondo che ha non" [Is there anyone that hasn't?] she asked cynically. "Lo sono sentendo cattivo" [Are you feeling bad?] her mother asked in a tone only used by concerned mothers. Her mother didn't wait for her reply, she simply continued. "Che è successo, ho sentito..." [What happened, I heard....] her mother's voice trailed on. Typical she called simply for the gossip she simply clicked on her mom, hanging up. Her mother would be upset but right now she didn't feel like talking.  
  
She put the phone back on the charger and once again, she flopped down on her comfortable bed, and turned on her plasma flat screen TV, the sounds of an Italian soap opera filled the room as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Sleep was her favorite place, because sleep meant dreams, and dreams were an escape from a harsh reality.  
  
She awoke to a brilliant idea, European-life was great but wasn't the United States of America supposed to be better. She needed to escape and move on. She had plenty of money and her English was perfect. She rose from her bed and scrambled around her apartment looking for a telephone guide. There was no point in staying in Italy. She looked up the Lufthansa Airlines number and quickly dialed it. Background music played and a voice came on telling her to wait for a representative to take her call.  
  
Piercing her bellybutton, getting tattoos, and raising lizards had been some of her crazy antics, but deciding to move to the other side of the globe in 6 minutes was downright insane and that is why she loved the plan so much.  
  
"Hello!" one of those perky airline people greeted into the phone, "Hi, when would you next flight to ummm..." where did she want to go, she only knew of three places, NYC, Miami, and Los Angeles. The farthest! Los Angeles," Los Angeles!! When is your next flight?" "Tomorrow at noon, you will make a stop at Chicago O Hare International, is that ok?" the lady over the phone asked. "Yeah, perfect" she said while stuffing some toast in her mouth. "Okay, I'll book your seat, can I have you credit card number, passport number and name?" the airlines representative asked. "My Visa card number is 453-756-23344 my passport number is 000-9944-3444 and that is an Italian Passport I'll be traveling and my name as it appears on my birth certificate is Juliette Sofia Verrecchia, J-U-L-I-E-T-T-E S-O- F-I-A V-E-R-R-E-C-C-H-I-A." "Okay, madam you booked on tomorrow's noon flight, we'll see you then and thanks for choosing Lufthansa Airlines" said the representative. With that she hung up. 'Oh my God' Juliette thought to herself, 'What the hell have I just done?'  
  
REVIEW! 


	2. Her Story

Thanks soooo much for the reviews. They meant a lot and I'm everything into consideration. Okie Dokie?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Welcome aboard Lufthansa Airlines en route to Chicago O' Hare International Airport....." The way-too-cheerful stewardess's voice droned on explaining the safety procedures and the usual airplane safety stuff.  
  
'Why the hell am I doing this?' Juliette thought to herself. 'Because I'm fed up and this is my escape' she answered herself.  
  
Her life had been a difficult one. Her Italian father, Fabrizio, grew up in a posh world, His parents, Juliette's grandparents, owned a vineyard on Rome's outskirts. Being a Verrecchia in Italy was much like being a Hilton in the U.S. Verrecchia was a name of society.  
  
When Juliette's father was 17, he met Hélène Blanc a 16 year old French student studying in the Universitá degli Studi di Roma, a University in Rome, they fell in love or so they thought, and Hélène soon became pregnant.  
  
Hélène's father was a widower who became a catholic priest, Hélène knew her father would not approve of her child out of wedlock so she decided to stay in Italy have the child and give it up for abortion..  
  
Fabrizio's parents strongly opposed this and made a compromise with Hélène to keep the child she had been carrying. When Hélène gave birth she named her child Juliette and handed the child over to Fabrizio's parents. Fabrizio and her had decided to end their relationship and Fabrizio had left to attend a University in the USA named Harvard, and Hélène decided to return to France.  
  
Fabrizio's parents raised the small girl in their Vineyard and when Fabrizio returned from his studies he took full responsibility of his daughter. He became a doctor and he soon moved out of his parent's house and into a small cottage nearby. Juliette lived a happy life she was always very talkative and had many friends.  
  
When she turned 16 she decided to follow her dream and study fashion. Growing up wealthy, Manolo Blahnik, Louis Vuitton, Dolce and Gabbana and Armani had been household names that were as ordinary for her as cereal in the mornings. She only dressed glam for special occasions and lived her life in jeans, or khaki baggies in hoodies, when she did dress up she did it with uttermost style. She moved to Milan when she turned 18, bought a chic little apartment downtown and lived the life.  
  
She had fabulous clothes, hot dates, beautiful looks and enough money to buy a small country. She partied at the best parties, drank the best booze, and hung out with the rich and the famous. She had more exes than J.Lo, and they were all oh-so-sexy. When she wasn't studying she was searching for her Prince Charming and a year later she found him.  
  
She was 19, and she had been at Le Meridien in Bora Bora, an exclusive resort in which she frequented when she met him. Prince William. Tall, handsome, and attainable. Naturally she went for him. Soon enough she realized his personality was even better than his amazing looks. During their stay at Le Meridien they went scuba diving, snorkeling, swimming and tanning together. He fell for her amazing personality not to mention amazing looks, and before long she had been the highlight of his trip. They talked as friends and he invited her go skiing in Austria just the two of them as friends together.  
  
There they realized they had feelings for each other and spent two weeks spending time together. As expected the paparazzi got a hold of the story and it became the subject of all tabloids. But neither Juliette nor William minded they were too caught up by the outside world to even realize. Their relationship was strong, people thought they would last.  
  
Seven months into the relationship William returned to his bachelor ways even though he was still technically with Juliette, he would vacation with ex-girlfriends and go out with other girls. Juliette was too blinded by his charm to catch it at the beginning but soon enough she caught on. And she planned to take action.  
  
He flew out to Milan to see her and they went to eat dinner. Midway through the meal Juliette's bottled up temper, spilled out, and her mouth, which was known to have the intensity of a weapon of mass destruction, opened and began to curse him out.  
  
"You little bastard, do you know what I am? Your girlfriend! What the hell were you doing fucking around with them, you asshole! I am so sick of your shit! This is so fucking over! To hell with you!" With those words Juliette stormed out of the restaurant. She exited the restaurant. It was raining heavy. Unlike most people Juliette loved the rain, instead of logically hailing a taxi she walked 58 blocks home in the down pouring rain, when she got home she felt a bit better. Walking always made her feel better.  
  
It was hard to believe that that had been the day before yesterday. For Juliette it had seemed like an eternity. She leaned back in her ultra-comfy first class seat she reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a pack of Nyquil. She popped two out of the little packet and swallowed them hoping she would sleep the entire flight to Chicago.  
  
She lingered in that state where you are half asleep and half awake for awhile. 'Shit the legal drinking age in the US is 21, I'm only 20 what the fuck am I going to do? How the hell am I supposed to live like that?' She thought as she drifted into a deep, much needed, relaxing slumber.  
  
She dreamed of guys, lots of guys, her type had always been the scruffy, low maintenance guy, but she lived in a society of Prada-wearing metrosexuals, all she wanted was one of those bad-asses, the type that seemed all tough but let their guard down for a girl. She was so sick of guys that took longer to do their hair than she did.  
  
Little did she know what would await her in Los Angeles.  
  
Author's Note Okay, now originally I had in mind Vince or Leon, but now maybe Jesse? Who should I hook her up with? You guys are the readers so you should get to choose, Leave me a review with your choice and I'll see who the winner is, and if I like the winner enough, I'll hook him up with Juliette. NOW REVIEW AND VOTE!!! 


End file.
